Secret Meeting
by daritah
Summary: [Friday Night Lights] Matt and Julie talk about her moving away.


**Secret Meeting**

Julie was outside the dinner area, waiting for her parents to finish their conversation with Buddy Garrity and the Mayor so she could get the hell out of there. It's not that she didn't like these type of events; she was used to them by now. She couldn't remember a time where she didn't have these kind of events to go to. But tonight, she just didn't want to deal with them.

She didn't want to move. She liked Dillon and its people. She liked the fact that she had made some real friends here, that she wasn't just the coach's daughter, a label she got in every other school she had attended. She liked knowing everyone. She liked the idea of being part of it all. But most of all, she liked Matt.

Granted, TMU was only a few hours ride and she could come to Dillon on weekends to see Matt and everyone else, but it wouldn't be the same, and she knew that. She was racking her brain trying to think of an idea that would make it all better but all she got in return was a freaking headache.

She loved him. She really did.

The first time she said it to him was inside his car, after their supposed 'sex meeting' like she liked to tease Matt with, and she was terrified her dad would never let them get near each other. She said those three important little words in hurry, not giving Matt, or herself, enough time to register or enjoy the feeling of letting the other person know you love them. Now, sitting on the swing set outside the dinner hall she can't imagine not seeing him on a daily basis, not being able to touch his arm or his cheek, she just can't imagine not having him near her.

She glances inside to look for him, but can only see his grandma smiling at someone's commentary and she feels like she lost him already. She about to turn her gaze back to the ground but the noise coming from the door makes her eyes stay focused on the manly figure stepping out.

For a minute she thought it was her father coming to tell her she should go back inside and enjoy the party. But after seeing the man figure walking towards her with his hands tucked safely inside his pants back pockets she knew it wasn't her dad. It was the guy she loved.

She didn't want to cry anymore. She had cried so much in the last two days for the next two years of her life and she was sick of it. But after Matt sat next to her and said "Hi" with his sweet voice, it was all she could think of doing. But she wouldn't. She wasn't that type of girl, the type of girl who cries and falls apart just because she can't be with her boyfriend anymore. And, really, what good would come out of crying?

Instead, she looked at him with expecting eyes and kissed him, full on the mouth. For the first few seconds she was just pressing her lips against his, letting the softness of his hand caressing her cheek be the only sensation she could feel. And this time, unlike the many others before, Matt was the one who parted his mouth first, taking the kiss to the next level.

Julie let her right hand go to his neck while her left held tight onto the swing set. Matt's left hand never left her cheek, caressing it lightly, trying to hide the urge he was feeling to touch her more, to feel her more. And as soon as her mouth parted as well, Matt's tongue took no time to start its work, going more intense by the minute.

Matt let his right hand rest on her waist, just a little below the hem of her shirt, teasing the little fraction of skin that he was able to touch. She liked when he was in control, when he was the one to take the lead and really show her how much he needed her, how much he cared.

At that moment Julie let out a little moan that not even she didn't knew from where it was coming from, and it seemed to startle Matt, who pulled away.

"Uh, sorry…" He said in a low and rusty voice that was incredibly sexy and funny at the same time, Julie thought.

"You don't have to say sorry, Matt." She responded with a tease smile on her face.

He grinned at her and gave her a quick peck on the lips before coming closer to her and taking her hand in his, intertwining their fingers. And as much as she liked "forward Matt" she was just crazy about "cute and sweet Matt".

"Why you were here alone?" Matt felt her go a little tense at his question.

"Uh, nothing. Just thinking I guess." She said nonchalant, like it was something he caught her doing everyday.

But he knew what she was thinking. She was thinking about the move, she was thinking the exact same thing he had been thinking nonstop for almost three days. But she was here now, and he was here, and for the time being, it would have to make do.

Julie rested her head on his shoulder, adjusting herself on the swing set so she could get more comfortable. He let go of her hand to encircle her in a half hug, feeling the need to make her pain go away, hoping that if he hold her tight enough she wouldn't have to go. She wouldn't have to leave him.

The silence was comfortable and it felt nice just to be in each others presence, to hold each other. It was something they did very often but never really appreciated it, and now every moment matter, every moment was important enough so they could just be together without worries.

"I'll never forget about you." She said in a low teary voice against his shirt.

"Hey… don't… don't talk like that. It's not like we're dying or somethin'." He told her in a soothing voice, talking his arm away from her and talking a hold of her arms, making sure she was looking at him. Julie's eyes were misty and he was sure there was nothing he could do to make her feel better.

"I know, but-"

"No 'buts', Julie. We'll figure something out. I'm… I'm not letting you go that easily." And he smiled at her. A shy, boyish smile she liked so much.

"I'm not letting you go either." Julie responded in a weak voice throwing her arms around his neck and holding him tight.

"Time to go, Jules." Mrs. Taylor said not so distant from them.

Matt stood up quickly and Julie only laughed at his shyness after almost five months of relationship.

"He- hey, Mrs. Taylor." He said while giving her a half wave.

Tami couldn't help but smile at the boy the same way her daughter had a few seconds before. "Hey Matt. Your grandma is looking for you inside."

"Oh, okay… I should... go find her, then." He responded, glancing between mother and daughter without knowing what to do. Tami picked up the indecision that was all over the boy's face and gave her daughter a shy smile.

"I'll wait in the car… your father's still in there." She said before winking at Julie and going to the car.

"I should-" Julie started but was interrupted by Matt's lips on hers. The kiss wasn't as intense as the previous one, but just as powerful. She caressed his cheek this time, engraving in her brain his scent, his features, his touch, his taste, everything she could.

But as soon as it started it ended, and she wasn't sure, but she thought she heard him say "I love you" before going inside to look for his grandma.

Julie didn't know how things would be from now on, she had no idea how she would deal with all those feelings, with all the happenings in her life. But she knew that as long as Matt was with her, there was nothing she couldn't do.


End file.
